borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladof
Vladof is a weapons manufacturer in Borderlands. Vladof weapons tend to have lower accuracy but also have an extremely high rate of fire compared to other guns of similar level rating. Their firearms can often be identified by an orange/brown finish, with grey or white accents. They follow a Russian and East European themed naming scheme. Vladof weapons' boosts to rate of fire are calculated in a manner that causes guns with a lower baseline rate of fire to gain a larger boost, and weapons with a larger baseline rate of fire to gain a smaller boost. = = Weapon Tiers *Vladof Peasants = Level 13 - 21 *Vladof Peoples = Level 22 - 30 *Vladof Workers = Level 31 - 39 *Vladof Soldiers = Level 40 - 47 *Vladof Patriots = Level 48+ Products The following are made by Vladof. Weapons: *Combat Rifle - The Chopper (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) *Machine Pistol - The Clipper Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Revolution *Machine Pistol - Vengeance *Repeater Pistol - Rebel *Rocket Launcher - Mongol *Shotgun - Hammer *Sniper Rifle - Surkov Class Mods: *Berserker - Berserker, Skirmisher *Hunter - Gunslinger, Hunter *Soldier - Rifleman, Support Gunner, Patriot Vladof Loyalty Grenade Mods: *Proximity Mine - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Fire Burst, Wave, Nova Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Stalker (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Notes *Brick's starting weapon, the SG11 Busted Shotgun is the only combat shotgun manufactured by Vladof. Quotes *"Vladof. You don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Want to shoot a lot of bullets really fast? Vladof has your needs covered!" - Marcus Kincaid = = Products The following are items made by Vladof. Normal Weapons: *Pistols **Anarchist **Assassin **Fighter **TMP **Troublemaker *Assault Rifles **Guerilla **Renegade **Rifle **Rocketeer **Spinigun *Sniper Rifles **Bratchny **Droog **Horrorshow **Pooshka *Rocket Launchers **Glory **Hero **RPG **Vanquisher Weapons: *Aequitas *Hail *Rapier *Veritas Weapons: *Moloko *Dart *Spiker *Blaster *Topneaa Weapons: *Pistol - Infinity *Assault Rifle - Shredifier *Sniper Rifle - Lyuda *Rocket Launcher - Mongol Class Mods: *Stalker Grenade Mods: *Breath of Terramorphous *Pandemic *Fire Bee *Storm Front Shields: *1340 Shield *Transformer *The Sham *Sponge Prefixes Weapons Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Rusted, pale grey metal and pale brown wood, often with the Vladof star-in-V logo on the magazine. *Green: Wood and dark gunmetal finish, similar to that of an AK-47. *Blue: Grey-black gunmetal marked with a red hammer and sickle logo. *Purple: Extremely shiny, silvery gunmetal with a logo consisting of a bright red double-headed imperial eagle with a Vladof star-in-V superimposed over it. Notes *Vladof uses Nadsat for their sniper rifle names, e.g. Horrorshow, Droog, and Lyuda. The fictional Nasdat dialect was created by Anthony Burgess in his 1962 novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Clockwork_Orange A Clockwork Orange]. *Vladof skins are most often, if not all the time, black or grey in color and often contine with the eastern european theme the gun's have had since the first game. Quotes *blank Traits Vladof weapons tend to have a higher rate of fire than any other manufacturer. Vladof weapons with multiple barrels sometimes feature increasing fire rates as the trigger is held. Vladof launchers can have the special ability "reduced ammo consumption," which means that every third shot fired is not deducted from either the magazine or the player's ammo stock. This is coupled with lower base damage, though the overall destructive capacity of the weapon remains roughly the same as an equivalent launcher from most other manufacturers. The reduced ammo consumption effect appears to dominante the increased ammo consumption of E-Tech weapons, and interacts strangely with character skill or class mod properties that adjust magazine size. Launchers will sometimes reach zero rounds in the mag and fail to reload automatically, and switching weapons while a 'ghost round' is in the launcher's chamber will sometimes outright prevent ammo consumption on the other weapon until the character again uses a Vladof launcher to restore normal ammunition behavior. It is possible that the Vladof launcher's mechanism has less to do with providing a free round after two normal shots, and more to do with firing two-thirds of a rocket per shot. The bugs may simply be the result of the game not responding properly to fractional bullet counts. Vladof Sniper rifles have a chance to spawn with drum magazines, which can increase the clip size to usually 12 rounds, and in rare cases upwards of 20 rounds, making them the highest capacity sniper rifles in the game. Category:Manufacturers Category:Vladof